justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Louie Louie
(Xbox DLC) |artist = |year = 1993 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = 1 (Fácil) |effort = 3 (Cansativo) (JD) 2 (Médio) (JD3) |nogm = 3 (JD3) |nosm = 4 (Just Dance) |pc = |gc = (Setas) |lc = TBA (Remake) |pictos = 88 (JD) 75 (JD3) |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |codename = Louie (Arquivos do Now) |}}"Louie Louie" por está incluido em e como uma DLC para o Xbox. Dançarino O dançarino é um homem com longos cabelos azuis. Ele usa uma camiseta azul clara, jeans rasgados azuis e sapatos aqua. Ele também tem pulseiras nos dois pulsos. Remake No remake, o homem tem um contorno azul brilhante. Fundo O fundo é uma floresta vermelha com silhuetas de árvores negras. Em , folhas pretas caindo e fumaça azul vindo do chão foram adicionadas. Movimentos Shake Existem 4 Movimentos Shake na rotina do Just Dance: Movimento Shake 1: Agite os braços no ar como se estivesse tocando os pratos de uma bateria. Este é o primeiro passo na rotina. Movimentos Shake 2, 3 e 4: Após os dois primeiros versos e refrões da música, agite seu braço direito, como se estivesse tocando uma guitarra no solo de guitarra. Louiesm1.png|Movimento Shake 1 Louiesm2.png|Movimentos Shake 2, 3 e 4 Louie sm 1.gif|Movimento Shake 1 em-jogo Louie sm 2.gif|Movimentos Shake 2, 3 e 4 em-jogo Movimentos Dourados Existe 3 movimentos dourados no remake do Just Dance 3. Estes movimentos dourados continuam nas aparições futuras da música: Movimento Dourado 1: Throw your arms out. Movimento Dourado 2: Perform a "smash guitar" by hold both hands together and throw them quickly to the floor. Movimento Dourado 3: Throw your arms out while leaning forward. louiegm1.png|Movimento Dourado 1 louiegm2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 louiegm3.png|Movimento Dourado 3 Louie_GM1.gif|Movimento Dourado 1 em-jogo Louie_GM2.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 em-jogo Louie_GM3.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 em-jogo Aparições em Mashups Louie Louie nos seguintes mashups: *''Good Feeling'' *''So What'' *''Super Bass'' *''The Final Countdown'' Curiosidades , *''Louie Louie'' itself is not the original, it is a cover of an older version by . **This makes Louie Louie the first song in the Just Dance series to be covered by someone who does not work for Ubisoft. *The dancer resembles both and a young Iggy Pop. *''Louie Louie'' and Who Let the Dogs Out? are the only routines to have shake moves that are different than each other. *There is a glitch in the version; at the end, the dancer reappears in the start position for a while, but it immediately gets covered by the scoring display. *The song has the closest appearance of a Shake Move in the whole game (just 10 seconds after the start). *In , the line "I think about the meaning of my life again" is split up as "I think about/The meaning of my life again ". But in , it is split up as "I think about the meaning/Of my life again". *The dancer appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *In the version, the intro (which contains a male voice saying "And now, the news") is covered by a buzzing sound. This buzzing sound is removed in the version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8F9em2uenY *The pictogram for Shake Moves 2, 3, and 4 is near identical to the pictogram for Lump’s Shake Move, in both shape and color. *In , Gold Move 3 has a glitch where the "YEAH!" feedback icon will not be displayed even if the move was performed correctly and only the sound effect can be heard. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo Louie JD1 square.png|''Louie Louie'' louie.jpg|''Louie Louie'' (arquivos do /remake placeholder) louie pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots em-jogo LouieLouieMenu.png|''Louie Louie'' no menu do Louie JD3 Menu.png|''Louie Louie'' no menu do Louie CoachSelectMenu JD3.png|Tela de seleção da dançarino do Videos Louie Louie Louie Louie - Gameplay Teaser (US) Louie Louie - Just Dance Louie Louie - Just Dance (Short version) Just Dance 3 Louie Louie DLC 5 stars xbox 360 Iggy Pop Louie Louie Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance 3 DLC Extract Louie Louie Just Dance 1 - Louie Louie by Iggy Pop Referências en: Categoria:Músicas por Iggy Pop Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 3 Categoria:Músicas em DLCs Categoria:Jérémy Paquet